libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel
Some soulknives create their idealized weapon or set of weapons with their minds, others create fantastic armories of floating weapons that they can use at their whims. And then there are those soulknives with a propensity for the generation of personal power who undertake a great feat of psychic evolution to make their own bodies into the ideal weapon. These few psychics become known as marvels. Fortified with telekinetic power, these marvels are capable of feats of impossible power and durability, as well as achieving telekinetic flight. Hit Die: '''d12 '''Requirements To qualify to become a marvel, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Skills: Acrobatics 4 ranks, Autohypnosis 5 ranks, Knowledge (Psionics) 5 ranks. * Feat: Psionic Body and one of the following: Psionic Fist, Psionic Shot, or Psionic Weapon. * Blade Skills: Telekinetic Athleticism. * Special: Must possess the enhanced mind blade class feature. Class Skills: '''The marvel’s class skills (and the key ability modifiers) are Acrobatics (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (local) (Int), Knowledge (psionics) (Int), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). '''Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES The following are class features of the marvel. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Marvels gain no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. Manifesting At 2nd level and every level thereafter, a marvel gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if she had also gained a level of gifted blade manifesting. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (blade skills, psychic strike, and so on). This essentially means that she adds the level of marvel to her gifted blade level, and then determines power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. Alternately, if the marvel had powers from being a psychic warrior, she may advance that power progression in place of gifted blade manifesting. If she possessed no manifesting at all before entering this class, this class feature does not grant the ability to manifest psionic powers. Marvel At 1st level, a marvel’s psionic abilities grow together and evolve, the blend of psychic mastery and power manifestation improving their physical abilities. Each level of the marvel class counts as a soulknife level for the purposes of determining the effectiveness of her blade skills (as well as qualifying for higher level blade skills) and of her mind blade enhancement class feature. In addition, if the marvel possesses levels in the psychic warrior class, her marvel levels stack with her psychic warrior levels for the purposes of determining the effectiveness of her her path’s trance and maneuver abilities. Gift of Power (Su) At 1st level, a marvel’s psionic energies fortify her form with telekinetic power. A marvel adds 1 point of her Wisdom modifier (minimum 0) per marvel level as an insight bonus to her Strength score while psionically focused. She may also add her full Wisdom modifier (minimum 0) plus her marvel level to her Strength score when making Strength checks to break objects and for determining her carrying capacity. In addition, she gains the rock throwing special ability. Unlike a normal rock-throwing creature, a marvel is not limited by her size when throwing an object using this ability; she merely needs to be able to lift it over her head (see Strength and Carrying Capacity in the Pathfinder Core Rulebook) to throw it, regardless of the object’s size. A marvel only gains these benefits while psionically focused. Telekinetic Amor (Su) At 2nd level, the telekinetic energies of the marvel create a thin field of energies within her very skin. For every two marvel levels that she possesses, she increases her natural armor bonus to her Armor Class by +1 while she maintains psionic focus. Psychic Strike (Su) Starting at 3rd level, the marvel may charge her mind blade with destructive psychic energies as a move action. This effect inflicts an additional 1d8 points of damage and is released into an opponent as a free action as part of an attack. This bonus increases to 2d8 points of damage at 9th level. If the marvel possessed the psychic strike ability from another class, these class features stack to determine the total number of psychic strike damage dice. This functions otherwise exactly as the soulknife class feature of the same name. Gift of Flight (Su) At 4th level, the marvel is capable of achieving a modicum of three dimensional mobility. While psionically focused, the marvel gains the ability to fly at a speed of 60 feet with good maneuverability. She can begin flying as a swift action, and can remain in flight for a number of minutes equal to her marvel level plus her Wisdom modifier (minimum 1 minute). These minutes need not be consecutive, but must be used in one-minute increments. Gift of Durability (Su) At 5th level, a marvel’s psionic energies create a buffering field of protective telekinetic force around her. While psionically focused, the marvel gains damage reduction 5/adamantine. Blade Skill At 6th level, the marvel may select a new blade skill. Gift of Potency (Su) At 7th level, the telekinetic field of the marvel is capable of ripping apart and penetrating the defenses of enemies. While psionically focused, the marvel’s attacks automatically overcome damage reduction. Marvelous Flight (Su) At 8th level, the marvel’s ability to fly has improved with great practice. While psionically focused, the marvel gains the ability to fly at a speed of 60 feet with good maneuverability. True Marvel (Ex) At 10th level, the marvel has finished her transformation into a true psychokinetic wonder, a fusion of psionic power and biological form. Her type changes to outsider and she gains the native subtype. In addition, her damage reduction improves to 10/–, she gains immunity to disease and bleed damage, and she is no longer required to maintain psionic focus to use her marvel class features that require it. While sleeping or resting, the marvel regains hit points and heals ability damage at twice the normal rate. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Compilation II